Valtor
Lord Valtor (Lord Baltor in the 4kids dub) is a wizard who aspires to be the greatest wizard of all. He turns people into monsters that willingly serve him and places a mark that looks like a "V" on other people so they too will serve him. By doing so he hopes to be able to conquer each planet or realm. He was created from the Dragon Fire by the Three Ancient Witches. He was with them when they destroyed Sparks, but was sent to the Omega Dimension as punishment. Seventeen years later, the Trix are sent there as well, where they freed him from his prison. They escape and he begins conquering Planet Andros (Realm of Tides), Princess Layla's home planet. Valtor then moves on to Solaria where he restores his lost dark powers with the planet's second sun. In their youth, he and Ms. Griffin were magical companions. During that time he meets Bloom's parents, Queen Marion and King Oritel of Domino, who are both stronger than he is. However, he tricks them and supposedly kills them the day Sparks was destroyed. He is shown to make those who defeat him miserable. He hunts down Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin, imprisoning them. In the second-to-last episode of season three, Valtor transforms into a demon and unleashes a spell known as the Spell of the Elements, sending elemental attacks in four directions: water (flooding) to Cloud Tower, wind (tornadoes) to Red Fountain, fire (forever-burning, impossible to put out) to Alfea and earth (earthquakes) to Magix. However, the Winx manage to release all the spells that Valtor had stolen. In the Season 3 finale, Valtor is defeated by Bloom in his demon form from the inside out and banished to the Realm of Oblivion along with the Three Ancient Witches. Appearances Season Three * The Princess Ball (debut appearance) * Beauty Is a Beast * Mission to Tides * The Mermaid Queen * Dark Sky * Attack of the Zombie Witches * Missing in Action * Tears from the Black Willow * Point of No Return * Payback! * The Power Within * Day at the Museum * Little Big Shots * The Golden Kingdom * The Crystal Labyrinth * The Wizard's Challenge * The Witches' Crypt * The Spell of the Elements * Fire and Flame Season Four * The Wizards of the Black Circle (portrait) * Home at Last (flashback) Season Eight * A Kingdom of Lumens * Attack on the Core * Popstars! * Orion's Secret * Doom of the Lighthouse Star * Trapped on Prometia * The Light of Gorgo * Hydra Awakens * Treasures of Syderia * Surprise Party on Earth * Valtor's Shadow * The Wishing Star *Mission of the Prime Stars * The Sparx Festival * Dress Fit for a Queen * Valley of the Flying Unicorns * Tower Beyond the Clouds * The Green Heart of Lynphea * Dance Contest on Melody * The Secret of Harmony * Between the Earth and Sea * Daymond on Ice * The White Fox * Written in the Stars (final appearance) Trivia * He is the third villain to have a connection with Princess Bloom's tragic past and home world; the others are the Trix sisters and the three Ancient Witches who were responsible for bringing him into being and the annihilation of Planet Domino. * Like the Trix sisters, he is the second villain to make a comeback. * According to Princess Bloom, in the 4kids and RAI English version, he was much stronger as a beast/monster/demon than he was as a wizard. *Many similarities can be observed between Valtor and Lord Voldemort of the Harry Potter series. These include: **Both Valtor and Voldemort are unusually pale. *Many similarities can be observed between Valtor and The Overlord in Golden Master form of Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu series. These include: **Both Valtor and Golden Master Overlord are Dark Lords Valtor destroyed by Bloom by extinguish his Dragon Flame and The Overlord Destroyed by Zane's Sacrifice. *Many similarities can be observed between Valtor and Dracula of Castlevania. These include: **Both Valtor and Dracula are Dark Lords and have Demon Forms. ***Valtor's name is similar to the name "Voldemort". **Valtor's Mark bears resemblance to the Dark Mark of Voldemort and in both cases their servers have the mark on them, and whenever they accomplish something important for their victory their marks can be seen in the sky. ***Valtor was involved in the disappearance of Bloom's parents, just as Voldemort was responsible for the death of Harry Potter's parents, but Valtor was not the direct cause of the disappearance of Bloom's parents and they remained alive, unlike Harry Potter's parents. ****Both Valtor and Voldemort disappeared when their nemeses were still babies and returned many years later, when their respective enemies had grown up and become teenagers. *****Like Valtor and Bloom share a connection through the Dragon Flame, Voldemort and Harry also share a similar connection, except through their wands and through the piece of Voldemort's soul that was inside Harry. ******Both Valtor and Voldemort were betrayed by someone who once fought alongside them and now lead a school that teaches dark magic whose inhabitants are mostly not evil; For Valtor, Griffin, and for Voldemort, Igor Karkaroff. *******Valtor destroys the barrier around Alfea in a similar style to how Voldemort destroys the barrier around Hogwarts (which ironically is exclusive to the final film which came out after Season 3 of Winx Club, suggesting that Valtor might have inspired part of Voldemort's portrayal in the films). ********The Trix love Valtor in a similar style to how their Harry Potter counterpart, Bellatrix Lestrange, loves Voldemort (although the Trix later betray Valtor, while Bellatrix remains loyal to Voldemort). *In the 4Kids dub, he is renamed Baltor. ** Also in the 4Kids dub, Bloom's fairy dust reversed the Ancient Witches' spell on Baltor, and she destroys him by extinguishing his own dark Dragon Fire essence with her Dragon Fire light. However, this is confirmed to have been ineffective somehow as Baltor makes a sudden comeback in Season 8. *Valtor makes short cameo on Season 5 trailer along with other antagonists when Bloom tells she has fought many enemies. Valtor is third antagonist to appear in trailer like he was in the series. *Valtor is the first and only villain so far to share the same power as a Winx girl. *Oddly, both Ogron and Prince Tritannus have similar facials to Valtor. Also Ogron had the power to absorb fairy magic and Tritannus has the power to absorb toxic pollution, just like Valtor is able to absorb energy from magical treasures. **Both Valtor and Tritannus turned mer-people into their minions. **Both Valtor and Tritannus transforming into Demon Forms. **Both Valtor and Tritannus are the love interests of Icy. *Valtor's demon look is similar to the look of Chernabog from Disney's Fantasia. *Valtor's demon look is similar to the look of Kil'jaeden from Blizzard's Warcraft. *Valtor's demon look is similar to the look of Diablo Lord of Terror Chaos and Fear from Blizzard's Diablo. *Valtor's demon with large bat-like wings glowing purple is similar to the look of Malthael Archangel of Wisdom Redemption Dignity Indepedence Creativity Mystery and Magic from Blizzard's Diablo. *Valtor's demon with light blue eyes look is similiar to the look of Ysera from Blizzard's Warcraft. *Valtor's demon with light blue eyes look is similiar to the look of Nozdormu from Blizzard's Warcraft. *Valtor's demon look is similar to the look of Zorc Necrophades from Yu-Gi-Oh!. *Valtor's human with pale skin and red eyes look is similar to the look of Young Lord Garmadon from Ninjago. *Valtor's human pale skin and with red eyes look is similar to the look of Evil Replica Ninja from Ninjago. *The A in Valtor's name is pronounced two different ways in the RAI version. *Valtor is the first villain who has appear in all episodes of his season involve him one way or another. Even the episodes in which he does not appear involves dealing with something he caused, finding a way to defeat him, or those he made a deal with. Quotes Season Three * "Thank you." * "Seventeen years." * "Gives you a chance to think who you're going to pay back. And how." * "Of course, It would be foolish to think otherwise." * (to himself) "Let's see if what they say is true. So it is you, the lost heiress to the throne of Sparx." * "Yes go. Just make sure you Bloom aside for me." * "Hello, Bloom. You may not remember me, but we already met on Solaria. I'm Baltor." * "I just want what belonged to me a long time ago. To become the greatest wizard of the magical dimension, and I'm here as an old and nearly forgotten courtesy to warn you to stay out of way." * "You and I share a common past, Bloom; a shared history, something you're far too young to remember." * "Your powers are strong Bloom. Just like your mother's." * "Miriam, the Queen of Planet Sparx." * "I defeated her." * "Your birth parents, Oritel and Miriam, were the leaders of the Company of Light, a bunch of do-good er warriors who fought to save the magical dimension." * "I recently visited a planet whose magic was all about silence. Let me show you a little spell I took from them." * "Flowers can't survive long without light, right?" * "So do you want to fight or do you want to hear about your parents, Bloom?" * "I met Oritel and Miriam when I was a young wizard. I was the one who faced them in their final battle. First I trapped Miriam with a spell I learned from the rock creatures of the Dark Dimension. Of course, King Oritel came to rescue her as I knew he would. Your birth father was very powerful. I could never have defeated him unless he lowered his guard to save your mother. While he used his magic to save his beloved, I used mine to send them both to Oblivion. And that's how it ended for your birth parents- Oritel and Miriam, the great king and queen of Planet Sparx. I'm so glad we could share that story." * "Come on! Show me what you got. Do it for Sparx, do it for your parents!! Oppositius. ''And so goes the last survivor of the planet Sparx, destroyed by her own magic." * "Looks like its reunion time." * "Bloom's strengthening her already impressive powers. She's training on an island called Pyros." * "So you can sense my presence. Interesting. Too bad that won't save you." * "Well, look at you. Enchantix and Dragon Fire together. Finally a decent challenge." * "Bloom, someday I'll get that little fairy dust pendant right from your neck and add it to my collection of trinkets. But I'm afraid I'm not going to fight all of you today. Just you!!" * "And who is this hero wannabe?" * "It was a wave of positive energy, and there's only one place it could have came from: the Golden Kingdom. show me the Red Tower. So they have gone to the Golden Kingdom, for Water Stars." * "You're all my girls. Now go." * ''(to himself) "Silly Witches. Imagine me, Baltor afraid. That's only preposterous, even the thought of it is disrespectful and something you will have to be severely punished for." * "I am unbeatable!!" * "SILENCE!!" * "I am Baltor! I am the greatest wizard in the magical universe!! Do not dare challenge me!!" * "Looking for me?" * "Agreed, No mercy!!" * "Well, Bloom. There are no Water Stars down here. Just you and me." * "Show yourselves!!" * "The three Ancestresses." * "You really think you can make me go back with you? You three may have created me, but you do not control me!! I've outgrown you and passed you by!! What are you doing!!?" * "No, stop it!!" * "Your fairy dust erased the dark magic of the Ancestresses." * "And now I am myself again; a wizard created from a dark ember of the Great Dragon's fire!!" * "I have a better idea, Bloom. One that will help me achieve my destiny and you finally locate your birth parents." * "The Ancient Witches do. In fact, they hold the key to both our destinies: For you finding Oritel and Miriam, and for me achieving the greatness that I deserve. So this is what I propose to you, Bloom-Turn your rage on the Ancestresses and join me. Together will be strong to defeat them and make them give us what they want. You and I are the same, Bloom. We are book ends, matching pieces of the greatest ancient magic ever to exist." * "So be it. I gave you one last chance. And now I'm going to destroy you!!" As a Demon * "Oh, I'm not the loser. I'll show you the losers!" * "Now tell me who's the loser?" * "This belonged to the Ancient Wizards who first banished the Water Stars. Now I control their power." * "The Water Stars are painful, aren't they, Bloom?" * "Here! Let's see you stop a full power blast. Huh?" * "Oblivion awaits you, Bloom. The same place I sent your parents." * "And so goes the last survivor to the throne of Sparx." * "This can't be! My spells are all escaping!!" * "You three get back here right now!!" * "Soon, you won't be either." * "Bloom!!?" * "Is that it?" * "Good. Now I can destroy you together." Season Eight * "The plan is working perfectly. My powers are growing. It won't be long before I, Valtor, become the most powerful sorcerer in the magical universe.Obscurum!! Has Lumenia's core been finally snuffed out?" * "You talk to much." * "The core is on.You failed." * "Winx, you'll pay for this. That is a promise." * "The Winx are seriously becoming a fallen shape. I got to find a way to get rid of them once and for all." * "I've got to find a trap, something that will finally neutralize them. Will you stop!!?" * "Maybe I could use music for my trap since the Winx get concerts all around the magic universe." * "How can I think if you keep moving all around!!?" * "What a wonderful opportunity! I'll destroy the Winx once and for all!!" * "I spent too much power to summon that black hole. I must resist!! Vaporize the Winx, now!!" * "It can't be!! The Cosmix ''refused ''me!! It must have sensed my dark magic was incompatible! And I expanded all of my energy trying to absorb it and defeat the Winx once and for all!! Without magic compatible with the power of the stars, the Wishing Star will never be mine!! I have only one chance now. I must find someone with great power like the Winx; a great power from the same source, to take the Star for me. Come forth, my old friends." * " Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:Season 8 Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains